Valentine Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. After he visits Gringotts he finds out that he's adopted, that his birth mother is a Witch, not like the wave waving witches and his father is Exiled Russian Royalty who was a Warlock. Harry changes his name and heads to the Upper East Side. SLASH STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. After he visits Gringotts he finds out that he's adopted, that his birth mother is a Witch, not like the wave waving witches and his father is Exiled Russian Royalty who was a Warlock. Harry changes his name and heads to the Upper East Side.**

 **Beware, Valentine, he is not someone you would want to anger!**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Gossip Girl/Harry Potter/Witches Of East End. Other Fandoms maybe included if I so decide. The fandoms might include Glee, Riverdale and Disney's Descendants.**

* * *

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH FANFICTION, DON'T READ IT. AND TO THOSE GUESTS THAT WRITE HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS, GROW THE HELL UP AND STOP BEING COWARDS. I AM GOING TO WRITE WHAT I WANT TO WRITE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN GET A GRIP, GET A LIFE AND GET OVER IT. YOU SHOULD ALSO KNOW THAT I HAVE MODERATED MY REVIEWS SO CERTAIN REVIEWS WON'T BE POSTED.**

* * *

Harry Potter is in his dorm room with the door locked, his best friend Ron knocks on the door and yells through the door "Harry, come on man, open up!"

"go away" yells Harry angrily.

"come on Harry, I'm your best friend, and you're like my brother too," says Ron shocking Harry who gets up, unlocks the door letting Ron in before he locks the door again and Harry asks Ron "I'm like your brother ?"

"yea, my mom sees you as another son and my brothers and I, we see you as a little brother," says Ron.

"then help me escape," says Harry before he says "help me escape from here"

"why ?" asks Ron.

"I need to escape, first year, a troll, a three-headed dog, my first Quidditch Match, the stone which isn't really destroyed anyway, I almost die during my second year after being bitten by a basilisk, third year, the dementors, Lupin transforming, not that I blame him, I almost died a few hours ago with Cedric, and I'm sick of it, I have almost died every year and I need to get away, far away from here, especially since Voldemort is back, I want to leave" says Harry before Ron says "Hermione will help too"

"you'll help me ?" asks Harry sounding hopeful.

"yea, I'll help you, the twins will help too," says Ron before he leaves the room. Five minutes later he returns with his twin brothers and Hermione before he locks the door again before Harry asks "how did you get Hermione up here ?"

"I used a spell" replies Hermione before she asks "why are we here ?"

"Harry wants to leave, and I'm going to help him" replies Ron.

"you sure ?" Hermione asks Harry who nods before he says "I need to escape from this"

"OK, then let's get you out of here," says Fred.

"really ?" asks Harry with a look of hope.

"yes" replies George before they all start planning Harry's escape and Hermione says to Harry "once you have left Hogwarts, go to Gringotts and ask the goblins about your vault"

"OK, I'll go to Gringotts, check out my vaults and leave the country," says Harry.

"leave the country ?" asks Ron.

"yea, they will find me if I'm even in Britain," says Harry.

"who would find you ?" asks Hermione.

"anyone who wants me to come here every fucking year and be in fucking danger," says Harry with a pissed off look.

"then we'll help you with that too," says Fred before he looks at his twin who nods and Ron asks them "how will you do that ?"

"Percy, he'll help Harry too" replies the twins in unison.

"same with Charlie and Bill," says Ron.

"and Seamus," says Hermione knowing of Harry and Seamus' friendship.

"and Luna," says Harry.

"whose Luna ?" asks Hermione confused.

"Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw" replies Harry before he says "she's very interesting"

"interesting ?" asks the twins wiggling their eyebrows. Harry puts on a 'bitch please' look before he says "Luna is so not my type"

"who is your type then ?" asks Ron.

"Viktor, Cedric, Marcus, Oliver, Roger, and a few other guys" replies Harry blushing.

"you're into older guys ?" asks George in a teasing way.

"yea and some guys my age" replied Harry. They all plan Harry's escape before they head to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Three days later Harry is going through the Honeydukes secret passage with Hermione helping him with his trunk. Harry hugs Hermione before he exits Honeydukes under his invisibility cloak and he heads to Gringotts. Once he gets to Gringotts, he enters the place with his trunk and he walks towards to the goblin at the head desk and he says "hello master goblin, I am Harry Potter and I would like to see the goblin in charge of my vaults"

"do you have your key ?" asks the goblin sitting at the desk.

"no, I bet dumbles has it, I just found out that I have several vaults, not just my trust fund," says Harry while he is making a fist with his hand. They talk business for a while before the goblin signals for another goblin to take Harry somewhere. The goblin that comes turns out to be the Goblin who first took Harry to his vaults, Griphook. Griphook takes him to a room where he then says "I need some of your blood which you will drop onto this enchanted parchment and it will tell you everything you need to know"

"of course" replies Harry before he takes out a knife from his pants before he cuts his finger and lets the drops of blood drop onto the parchment which starts glowing before some writing appears on it. The parchment finishes glowing and Harry picks it up and reads it.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THIS IS THE VERSION WITH THE WITCHES OF EAST END MAGIC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. After he visits Gringotts he finds out that he's adopted, that his birth mother is a Witch, not like the wave waving witches and his father is Exiled Russian Royalty who was a Warlock. Harry changes his name and heads to the Upper East Side.**

 **Beware, Valentine, he is not someone you would want to anger!**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Gossip Girl/Harry Potter/Witches Of East End. Other Fandoms maybe included if I so decide. The fandoms might include Glee, Riverdale and Disney's Descendants.**

* * *

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH FANFICTION, DON'T READ IT. AND TO THOSE GUESTS THAT WRITE HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS, GROW THE HELL UP AND STOP BEING COWARDS. I AM GOING TO WRITE WHAT I WANT TO WRITE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN GET A GRIP, GET A LIFE AND GET OVER IT. YOU SHOULD ALSO KNOW THAT I HAVE MODERATED MY REVIEWS SO CERTAIN REVIEWS WON'T BE POSTED.**

* * *

 **Birth Full Name:** _Valentine Freya Romanov-Beauchamp._

 **Adoptive Full Name:** _Harry James Potter._

 **Date of Birth:** _31st of July 1992_

 **Age:** _14._

 **Gender:** _Male._

 **Birth Mother:** _Wendy Beauchamp [Witch]._

 **Birth Father:** _Nicolas Romanov-Potter [Warlock/Squib]_

 **Adoptive Mother:** _Lillian Joanna Potter-Romanov (nee Evans-Romanov)[Wand-waving Witch]._

 **Adoptive Father:** _James Charles Potter [Kitsune/Wizard]._

 **Godfather:** _Victor Beauchamp [Warlock]_

 **Godmother:** _Joanna Beauchamp [Witch]._

 **Godfather appointed by Adoptive Parents:** _Sirius Black III [Wizard]_

 **Godmother appointed by Adoptive Parents:** _Alice Longbottom [Wand-waving Witch]._

 **Creature:** _Warlock (Untrained)/Kitsune (Blocked)/Wizard._

 **Warlock Powers:**

 _ **Basic Powers:**_

 _Spell Casting_

 _Potion Making_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Telekinetic Blast_

 _Healing_

 _Atomkinesis (Limited)_

 _Mediumship_

 _Immortality_

 _ **Individual Powers**_

 _Animal Shifting_

 _Nine Lives (Thanks to his Cat Form)_

 _Enhanced Hearing (Thanks to his Wolf, Fox and Cat Forms)_

 _Flight_

 _Reincarnation (Only after all Nine Lives have been used is he then reborn)_

 _Elemental Manipulation:_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Geokinesis_

 _Hydrokinesis_

 _Aerokinesis_

 _Chorokinesis_

 _Cyrokinesis_

 _Electrokinesis_

 _Photokinesis._

 _Aura Reading_

 _Illusion Manipulation_

 _Telepathy_

 _Empathy_

 _Premonition_

 _Precognitive Dreaming_

 _Intuition_

 _Divination_

 _Celerity_

 _Levitation_

 _Metal Ball Projection_

 _Energy Beam_

 _Energy Balls_

 _Shapeshifting_

 _Molecular Combustion_

 _Cursing_

 _Cloaking_

 _Palmistry_

 _Voice Mimicry_

 _Paralysis_

 _Hydromancy_

 _Chronokinesis_

 _Vocifery_

 **Other Abilities:** _Magic / Partially Blocked 65% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Parseltongue / Partially block 75% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Eidetic Memory / Partially blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Creature Inheritance (Kitsune)/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 60% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Analytical Abilities / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Assassin skills (_ _100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 **Powers:** _Blood Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Metal Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Crystal Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Sexual Sight_ _/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Sex Specialist / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Pain Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Heart Ripping / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 **Potions/Spells:** _Hate/Prejudice spell towards Slytherin students_

 _Loyalty spell towards Albus Dumbledore._

 _Hate spell towards Severus Snape._

 _Weak Love Potion keyed to Ginevra Weasley._

 _Reckless behavior._

 _Asocial tendencies_

 _Depression_

 _Anger Inducers_

 _(Other potions/Spells have been too weakened to be recognized or nullified)_

* * *

Harry looks up from the parchment and asks "can you get rid of all of these blocks, potions and spells please ?" not mentioning the part about his birth parents.

"of course" sneers Griphook before he calls for a different goblin whose name is Killerot who enters the room before he says "lay down on the ritual table and I will remove the blocks"

Harry does what he is told and about an hour later all of the blocks are gone. Harry sits up and he gets off the ritual table and as soon as he stands up, he suddenly collapses in pain as his creature inheritance comes. He undergoes a huge transformation, during the transformation, Harry starts to grow a pair of black Fox ears with golden tips on his head, he grows five black with golden tips Foxtails, Harry's eyes change into Fox eyes which flash gold and he ends up getting Fox-like teeth in his mouth which he changes back to his normal teeth with Fox claws for fingernails.

The goblin with his eyebrows raised before he says "you are a very powerful young Kitsune"

"thank you, Killerot" replies Harry before he says "I would like to go to my vaults now"

"of course" replies Griphook. They leave the office before they head to the Potter vault and Harry gets out some money, some books about Kitsune and a chest that has books on how to control his Crystal Manipulation ability, books on his Blood Manipulation ability, books on his Metal Manipulation ability, books on how to control his Pain Manipulation ability, books on how to control his sexual sight, books about all of his abilities and what he can do with them, a Gold pendant necklace of a Nine-Tailed Fox which has nine gemstones which are all red, a Gold Pendant necklace of a Wolf, a Gold Pendant necklace of a Cat, a set of Jewels from the Romanov Royal Line and a beautiful crown. The necklaces and crown are in a smaller chest with the books, Valentine takes out the Fox Pendant necklace to wear before he shrinks the chest to fit in his pocket, he find another chest that has supplies for witchcraft which includes tarot cards and a Grimoire full of spells, Incantations, and Invocations along with information about different things, Valentine shrinks this chest and put it in his pocket before he exits his vault and he asks Griphook "is it possible to get a credit card connected to my vault ?"

"yes, it is" replies Griphook. They head back to the main office, Griphook gives him a card which is under the name Valentine Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp since he decides to change his full name to Valentine Freya Nikolai James Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp before he exchanges his wizarding money for muggle money. He then thanks the goblin with a bow before he leaves the bank to meet up with Percy Weasley who gives him an international port-key before he says "you never got it from me"

"no problem, Percy and call me Valentine or Valen," says Valentine before he asks "how do I activate it? and where will it send me ?"

"just say 'foxy' and it will take you to the Upper East Side," says Percy, he then asks "Valentine?"

"it's a long story" replies Valentine before he says "thanks, I better go or else Dumbledore will notice that I'm gone" before he hugs Percy, he then grips the port-key, says "Foxy" and he disappears from Diagon Alley and arrives on the Upper East Side.

* * *

Valentine heads to his new home, the Potter Mansion, when he gets there he takes out his keys and enters the place but not before he is spotted by a girl of Indian and St Lucian ancestry with dark hair and brown eyes who is with an Asian girl with black hair, a photo is taken by the girls and sent to Gossip Girl.

* * *

 _Spotted: A new guy with green eyes and black hair on the Upper East Side wearing a black and red ensemble heading into the old Potter Mansion on the Potter Estate, now the question is, why would he be going to the Potter Estate? The one that had been locked up tight since the death of the old Potter family. And who is he?_

 _Find out who he is and send me the deets. XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

After seeing the blast, one guy on the Upper East Side, he swears to Heaven and Hell that he'll protect the subject of the photo even if it kills him. One girl with brunette hair wearing Audrey Hepburn-inspired designer clothes, when seeing the photo decides that she'll keep an eye on him, sensing trouble, this girl is with a blonde girl who decides to try and get to know the subject of the photo. Another girl, one with dark brown hair who is high on drugs sees the photo and decides that she'll try and sleep with the subject of the photo. But one Upper East Sider doesn't see the blast at all, leaving him clueless of Valentine's arrival onto the Upper East Side.

* * *

Of course, Valentine has no idea what is going on as he is uncovering the furniture in the mansion, he heads into each of the rooms to uncover each all of the furniture. He then takes out the chest, unshrinks it and takes out his books, he sorts them into categories, books on how to control his abilities and books about all of his abilities and what he can do with them. he picks up the book how to manipulate Crystals, he finds this book to be very interesting and decides to start trying to Manipulate Crystal which he learns is more powerful at Night under a full moon which is a few nights away so Valentine decides to start training then. Valentine goes to bed where he dreams.

* * *

 **-Dream Sequence Begins-**

 _In the middle of a restaurant is Valentine, he is waiting for some food when he sees him, the most gorgeous guy alive, Valentine felt as if he's known the guy forever. The guy, who has Golden Blonde hair and beautiful blue eye walks out of the room and towards the bathroom, Valentine follows him in the bathroom. When they meet in the bathroom, they talk and a moment later they kiss and the world explodes._

 **-Dream Sequence Ends-**

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **DID YOU ENJOY THE SMALL DREAM SEQUENCE, IT'S LIKE FREYA'S DREAMS, THE ONES SHE HAS OF KILLIAN.**

 **WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE SUBJECT OF THE DREAM?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. After he visits Gringotts he finds out that he's adopted, that his birth mother is a Witch, not like the wave waving witches and his father is Exiled Russian Royalty who was a Warlock. Harry changes his name and heads to the Upper East Side.**

 **Beware, Valentine, he is not someone you would want to anger!**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Gossip Girl/Harry Potter/Witches Of East End. Other Fandoms maybe included if I so decide. The fandoms might include Glee, Riverdale and Disney's Descendants.**

* * *

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH FANFICTION, DON'T READ IT. AND TO THOSE GUESTS THAT WRITE HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS, GROW THE HELL UP AND STOP BEING COWARDS. I AM GOING TO WRITE WHAT I WANT TO WRITE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN GET A GRIP, GET A LIFE AND GET OVER IT. YOU SHOULD ALSO KNOW THAT I HAVE MODERATED MY REVIEWS SO CERTAIN REVIEWS WON'T BE POSTED.**

* * *

The next morning at 6 o'clock in the morning, Valentine wakes up, he has a shower, heads downstairs and into the kitchen where he makes himself some breakfast, he makes himself some eggs and bacon with a glass of Orange Juice. He sits at the large dining room table and eats his breakfast, as he eats he goes over his to-do list for the day.

1\. Explore (check for hidden passages) and clean mansion.

2\. Pick a room to practice magic in and set it up for magic practice.

3\. Pick a room to turn into a Potions Lab.

4\. Leave the Mansion to explore the Upper East Side.

5\. Buy a Mobile Phone.

6\. Get Hermione's mobile number (Call Hermione Home Phone).

7\. Eat Lunch (go out for Lunch).

8\. Hire a few maids to clean the mansion and a few gardeners for the gardens.

9\. Start practicing Witchcraft and start to practice making Potions and writing spells.

10\. Have a shower.

11\. Eat Dinner (choose what to cook as well).

12\. Go to bed.

Valentine, after he's finished eating places his dishes in the sink and washes them, he then leaves the kitchen. He starts to explore the mansion, checking for hidden passages in each of the rooms he enters, he, in fact, finds that in his Mansion there are several main Bedrooms, ten guest Bedrooms each with their own joint Bathroom and Toilet, a Giant Ballroom, a Kitchen, a Dining Room, a Games Room, a Living Room, a Study, a Great Hall, a Grand Foyer, a Cloak Room, a Gallery, a Wine cellar, a Conservatory, a Huge Library which is full of books, including rare books that can't be found anywhere else, a Drawing Room, a Parlour, a Grand Indoor Cinema, an Office, a Pantry, Servant Area with rooms for live-in Servants, Entrance Hall, a Nursery, an Attic, a Basement and a few empty rooms. Outside in the backyard is a beautiful garden and a pool which has a fence around it, a rusting fence which Valentine will be replacing as soon as possible.

Valentine chooses one of the empty rooms which he turns into his magic room and one room into a Potions Lab. After he's set everything he gets changed, he grabs his wallet, his keys, and heads out.

* * *

He catches a cab to the Phone Store where he grabs a mobile phone, as he leaves the store, eyes on his phone as he sets everything up on his phone, he then dials Hermione's number, the phone rings a few times before Valentine hears "hello?"

"Hey, is Hermione there?" asks Valentine.

"yea, she's here, who is this?"

"it's Harry, her friend from school" replies Valentine.

He then hears Hermione say over the phone "hello? Harry?"

"Hey, Hermione, I thought that I'd call you to tell you that I had arrived safely and to give you my mobile number"

"thanks," says Hermione before she asks "how is it where you are?"

"it's better than the Dursleys house, that's for sure, it's amazing here"

"where are you?"

"New York City" replies Valentine before he says "I changed my name, it's actually my birth name"

"what is your birth name?" asks Hermione.

"Valentine"

"seriously?"

"yep"

"your name means strong and healthy, it's also the name of a saint and it's got its own day, Valentine's Day"

"I know," says Valentine. The two talk for a few minutes before Valentine hangs up, he checks the time and when he sees the time, he decides to head to the Palace Hotel to eat something, he heads to the restaurant, he orders something to eat and as he waits for his food, he sees a guy with Golden Blonde Hair and blue eyes, it's the guy from his dream. They stare at each other from across the room, a photo is actually taken of this moment until the guy turns around and heads to the bathroom. Valentine follows him, he walks into the bathroom, the guy turns around and Valentine says "I don't know what I'm even doing here" he then says as he gets off his stool "I know this is going to sound... But I had a dream about this"

"I think I had the same dream" replies the guy.

Valentine asks "what happened in yours?" The guy suddenly kisses him, and they start to make out, they then start to strip off their clothes, a set of flowers in the bar catch on fire as they kiss, The guy takes off Valentine's shirt, spin him around and starts kissing his neck as he takes off his shirt before he says "I'm Nate by the way"

"Valentine" is the reply Nate gets. They start making out, their chests and erections rub against each other, Nate goes for Valentine's pants but is pushed back and Valentine says "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me" he then says "I don't normally do this"

"neither do I," says Nate, he then says "I have a girlfriend, Blair" as he puts on his shirt.

"and you just kissed me," says Valentine as he puts on his shirt. They talk for a bit before Valentine asks Nate "do you want to come over to my place, just to talk"

"yeah, OK" replies Nate before he asks "what did you say your name was?"

"Valentine, Valentine Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp, but you can call me Valen or V" replies Valentine, he then asks "what was your name again?"

"Nathaniel Archibald, you can call me Nate or N" The two leave the bathroom, with ruffled hair, a photo is taken of them both and it's sent to the website Gossip Girl and a blast is sent out three hours later.

* * *

Valentine and Nate head to the Potter Mansion, they walk through the front door and Valentine tells Nate that he needs to hire some maids and gardeners to take care of the house. Nate warns Valentine that some might try and steal from him, that it's happened to a friend of his but Valentine just tells Nate that it'll be fine, he suddenly grips his head as some information about Nate hits him, stuff that he didn't know before. Nate is a virgin, gay and is into car sex, shower sex, facials, kissing while fucking, sucking, fucking, kissing, rimming guys, public sex and some other stuff causing Valentine to exclaim "whoa" and stumbling a bit catching Nate's attention, he moves to help Valentine asking "hey, are you OK?" clearly worried for Valentine.

"yea, I'll be fine, just had a weird sense, it must be my sexual sight kicking in" replies Valentine muttering the last bit quietly to himself so that Nate doesn't hear but he does and asks "Sexual Sight?"

"it's a long story"

"I got time" Valentine sits down and asks Nate if he can keep a secret before making Nate swear not to tell anyone anything that he had told him. Nate swears to not reveal anything he is told and Valentine tells Nate to follow him, he gets up and walks to the magic room with Nate following. When he enters the room Nate is confused until Valentine says "OK, first, the Sexual Sight is a power I have, one that had been blocked forcefully by someone, which I'm not going to get into, Sexual Sight is basically the power to know everything about a person's sex life, and until just a moment it hadn't happened, your sex life is the first one that I've ever known about, with my power I am able to know everything about a person's sex life by looking at them, including if they are virgin, whether it had or will have sexual intercourse, their fetishes, orientation, etc"

"so, you know...?"

"that you're actually gay? yea, but I don't care and it would be hypocritical of me to judge you, plus the fact that we made out in the bathroom was a clue as well, I also know that you're a virgin and into car sex, shower sex, facials, kissing while fucking, sucking, fucking, kissing, rimming guys, public sex and some other stuff" replies Valentine surprising Nate who then smiles, he asks what else he can do so Valentine shows him the parchment with the information about himself, the parchment shows Nate who sees that he's a Kitsune, A wizard, and a Warlock but he doesn't know what Warlocks are, he ignores the Warlock part and he asks "you're a wizard?"

"yea" replies Valentine nervously making Nate say "I know that magic was real, my dad was a squib I think it's called"

"yea, Squibs are children born from magical families but have no magic themselves," Valentine tells Nate before he says "I actually know one, his name is Filch, he's the janitor at my school"

Nate goes back to reading the parchment and he sees the list of Valentine's his powers, all of them including his Warlock abilities, he sees Blood Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, and Heart Ripping and says "those three better not be what I think they are" pointing at the three abilities. Valentine says "sorry but they are, but I haven't even started training for it yet, it's best used under a full moon which is in a few days, but I plan on starting Crystal Manipulation before I start Blood Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, and Heart Ripping"

"well, when you're manipulating Blood, please be careful, blood is life, It's what keeps you going, makes you warm, makes you hard, makes you other than dead" says Nate before he says "I'd truly prefer that you should leave Blood Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Heart Ripping till last because of how dangerous they are, and I want to be there when you start doing your training and maybe learn how, but I don't know if I actually have the ability"

"we'll find out," says Valentine. Nate hopes that he has the abilities as he thinks that it might be fun to train with Valentine and it most definitely isn't a part of his parents' plan which is Dartmouth, Law School and Blair, a plan that he doesn't want to follow.

"how are we going to test if I have any powers?" asks Nate.

"I have a way, I'll contact Gringotts, they can send me some of the supplies in order to do the test" replies Valentine, he then writes a letter, when it's sent Valentine tells Nate that it'll take a few minutes in order to get the parchment.

A few minutes later, the parchment arrives with instructions on what to do, Valentine tells Nate what he needs to do, Nate cuts his hand and allows the blood to drip onto the parchment. The parchment glows as writing appears on the parchment for them to read.

* * *

 **Full Name:** _Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald_

 **Date of Birth:** _5th April 1991_

 **Age:** _16._

 **Gender:** _Male._

 **Birth Mother:** _Anne Archibald-Browning née Van Der Bilt-Browning [Witch]._

 **Birth Father:** _Howard Archibald [Warlock/Squib]._

 **Godfather:** _Bartholomew Bass._

 **Godmother:** _Lillian Van de Woodsen._

 **Creature:** _Warlock (Untrained), Wizard (Magic Bound)._

 **Warlock Powers:**

 _ **Basic Powers:**_

 _Spell Casting_

 _Potion Making_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Telekinetic Blast_

 _Healing_

 _Atomkinesis (Limited)_

 _Mediumship_

 _Immortality_

 _ **Individual Powers**_ **:** _Animal Shifting_

 _Flight_

 _Reincarnation_

 _Elemental Manipulation:_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Geokinesis_

 _Hydrokinesis_

 _Aerokinesis_

 _Chorokinesis_

 _Cyrokinesis_

 _Electrokinesis_

 _Photokinesis_

 _Aura Reading_

 _Illusion Manipulation_

 _Telepathy_

 _Empathy_

 _Premonition_

 _Precognitive Dreaming_

 _Intuition_

 _Divination_

 _Celerity_

 _Levitation_

 _Metal Ball Projection_

 _Energy Beam_

 _Energy Balls_

 _Shapeshifting_

 _Molecular Combustion_

 _Cursing_

 _Cloaking_

 _Palmistry_

 _Voice Mimicry_

 _Paralysis_

 _Hydromancy_

 _Chronokinesis_

 _Vocifery_

 **Other Abilities:** _Magic / Blocked 99% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Assassin skills /_ _100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 **Powers:** _Blood Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Metal Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Crystal Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Pain Manipulation / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Sex Specialist / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Heart Ripping / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 **Potions/Spells:** _None._

* * *

In the Wizarding World, just as Valentine visits Gringotts, in the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, sits the Headmaster himself in his throne-like chair. He is reading through a copy of the betrothal contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley but a moment later, just as Valentine is with the Goblins, the contract suddenly combusts, Dumbledore quickly gets his hands free to avoid being burnt but it is in vain as his hands are burnt slightly. Dumbledore rushes to his vault in his office to find the original and the copies all destroyed.

Suddenly the knick-knacks that monitor Harry Potter all explode in multi-colored fireworks. Dumbledore yells out in anger, he trashes his office in anger with Fawkes the Phoenix watching. After he had trashed his office Dumbledore heads to the Great Hall for Lunch before the visiting students leave, when he gets there he sits at the head table, he looks out to all the students who are eating and notices that one student is missing from the Gryffindor table, he turns to McGonagall and asks "have you seen Mr. Potter today?"

"no, he's probably in the Gryffindor Common Room trying to get over the trauma of the tournament" replies McGonagall giving Dumbledore a look but Dumbledore ignores her, he stands up, taps his glass to quiet everyone down before he says "I have noticed that one of the students is missing from the Great Hall during this final meal with our visitors" he then asks "does anyone know where Harry Potter is?" The students are all silent until they all hear in the silence "he's gone" they turn towards the person to find that it's Seamus Finnigan, Dumbledore asks Seamus to repeat what he said and Seamus says "he's gone, Harry is gone" Everyone is shocked into silence but that doesn't last long as most of the Hogwarts students all start talking over each other, they are asking why he left. Dumbledore stands to yell out "silence" everyone goes silent before he asks "who saw Mr. Potter last?" At the Slytherin table sits Viktor Krum who knew that Harry Potter was leaving and stays quiet throughout the entire time with him, his classmates, Fleur, her classmates, and certain Hogwarts students knowing why Harry had left but Viktor plans to find out where Harry is and stay with him.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE RUSHED AND WILL HAVE A SHOCKING ENDING**

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER NATE AND VALENTINE HEAD TO GRINGOTTS IN BRITAIN, THEY ALSO GET A WAND FOR NATE AND A SECOND WAND EACH.**


	4. Author's Note

I have decided to change Nate's Warlock Family name but it won't be mentioned at all. I will be adding Disney Descendants and Glee into this story. I will be posting the fourth chapter after I've posted this note. The Browning/Gardener family will show up in a different guy. Either Sam Evans or Harry Hook? Which one do you think is the one? and is Penelope/Athena the mother or did Archibald Browning have another child?


	5. Chapter 4

**Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. After he visits Gringotts he finds out that he's adopted, that his birth mother is a Witch, not like the wave waving witches and his father is Exiled Russian Royalty who was a Warlock. Harry changes his name and heads to the Upper East Side.**

 **Beware, Valentine, he is not someone you would want to anger!**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Gossip Girl/Harry Potter/Witches Of East End/Descendants/Glee Crossover.**

* * *

Nate is shocked that he actually does have the ability to manipulate things just like Valentine can, he sees that he doesn't have Sexual Sight like Valentine but he is mostly shocked that his magic had been bound by the same person who had bound Valentine's magic. He is then even more shocked when he reads that his mother is a Witch and his father is a Warlock, he stares at the parchment, he realizes that they may not even know what they are but he feels that it's possible that they do know and didn't tell him about their magic. Nate looks up at Valentine and says "I'm a Warlock, so is my father and my mother's a witch" he hands the parchment over to Valentine who reads it and says "you know, it's possible that they don't know what they are"

"yes, that's true but I have a feeling that they do know and didn't even bother to tell me," says Nate, he then says "I have to find out if it's true"

"I'll help you but we have to be careful," Valentine says to Nate just as Nate's phone goes off. Nate checks it to find that it's a Gossip Girl blast, he reads the Blast, with a photo, which says:

* * *

 _Well, lookie here, N exiting the bathroom, with rumpled hair and clothing with someone else. We know N so well that we know that he's obsessed with his hair being perfect so, tell me Nate, who rumpled your hair and distracted you from fixing it._

 _And it looks like our new Mystery Guy is at the center of the mystery as he too exited the same bathroom with our Golden Boy, also with rumpled hair and clothes. What could have happened inside that bathroom that caused them to get rumpled hair? Is a bromance blooming? Or is it innocent? Give me the deets, XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

Nate groans out loud after he's read the blast and he says "this isn't good"

"what's wrong?" asks Valentine, Nate shows him the blast and he says "it's a Gossip Girl Blast"

"Gossip Girl?" asks Valentine.

"yea, she sends out blasts about the scandalous manhattan elite" replies Nate before he checks the previous blasts and he says seeing the Blast of Valentine's arrival which he hadn't seen the time that it was sent "and of you"

"me?" asks Valentine moving to look at the blast, he reads the blasts that include him and he asks "mystery boy? That's her name for me?"

"she doesn't know your name, yet," says Nate.

"great" Valentine replies sarcastically with a little grumble, he then grumbles "I got away to avoid people like Gossip Girl, not to mention the other shit that's going on" Nate decides to change the subject by telling Valentine that they had actually met before when they were babies and that their mothers, well, Valentine's adoptive mother and Nate's birth mother were friends, that they used to share a cot together whenever Valentine had slept over. Valentine smiles at the mention of his adoptive mother.

* * *

Later that day Valentine tells Nate that they will have to Gringotts in order to undo the blocks on his magic and his abilities. Nate nods in acceptance but before they leave Valentine tells Nate that they need a disguise in order to get past the public, Nate nods and goes to put on a disguise that will hide who he is from everyone.

Valentine uses his glamours to disguise himself, Valentine then tells Nate that they need to use a port-key to go to Gringotts, the port-key takes them to the outside of the Leaky Caldron.

The two enter the Leaky Caldron before Nate is lead by Valentine to the Innkeeper whose name is Tom. Valentine says to the man "we'd like to get to Diagon Alley, please"

"Muggle-borns, I assume ?" asks Tom with a laugh before he says "I'll let you into Diagon Alley"

"not muggle-born" says Valentine before he undoes part of his glamour and lifts up the hair covering his scar to show Tom making the man almost tell everyone that he is there but is silenced when Valentine covers his mouth before he says "I don't want people to know that I am here, OK?"

"of course, Mr. Potter" replies Tom the Inn Keeper. Tom then guides them to the entrance to Diagon Alley before he opens the barrier which shocks Nate who stares into the busy street of Diagon Alley. Valentine chuckles and says "come on, we have to get to Gringotts"

"OK, let's go," says Nate, the two walk to Gringotts. When they get to the entrance of the bank Nate notices the warning in the entrance and asks Valentine "what does that writing mean ?"

"it's a warning against thieves, Goblins hate thieves" replies Valentine.

"Goblins ?" asks Nate with wide eyes.

"yea, come on," says Valentine before they enter Gringotts. They walk towards the head desk and once they get there Harry says to the Goblin sitting there "My name is Valentine Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp, I would like to have my friend's magic and abilities to be unblocked" The goblin takes a look at Nate, he says to Valentine "of course, Mr. Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp" says the Goblin before he says "I need you to verify that you are Valentine Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp, please place three drops of your blood on this piece of parchment" showing Harry a piece of parchment with a dagger next to it.

"OK," says Valentine before he picks up the dagger, pricks himself and lets three drops of blood drip from his finger onto the parchment before Nate steps forward and wraps Valentine's finger in a small cloth. The parchment verifies that it really is Valentine before the Goblin calls out for someone to join them and a few moments later a goblin joins them, the Goblin at the desk says to the Goblin "Mr. Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp needs to see Ragnok, his friend's magic and abilities have been forcefully blocked and need to be unblocked"

The goblin says to them "follow me, I shall lead you to Ragnok"

"OK," says Valentine before he asks "what's your name anyway?" The Goblin is shocked but replies "Ironfang"

"it's nice to meet you, Ironfang, I'm Valentine"

"and I'm Nate"

Ironfang nods at them before he leads the two down the corridor but before they leave they see a wave waving witch walking away from one of the tellers muttering about beasts and half-breeds causing Nate to shake his head before he says to Valentine "she should really learn to respect the goblins" Ironfang looks at Nate who turns and says "everyone knows that you should respect your bankers or else they could 'accidentally' lose your money" Ironfang smiles widely before he leads the two to Ragnok's office.

Ironfang knocks on the door before they hear a gruff "enter"

The two teenagers follow Ironfang as he enters the office. They see a goblin sitting at a desk before Ironfang says to him "Mr. Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp is here to see you about the blocks on his friend, Mr..." he turns to Nate who says "Archibald, Nathaniel Archibald"

"on Mr. Archibald"

"of course" replies Ragnok, he tells Nate to lay on the ritual table, he then calls for two more goblins, Griphook and Killerot enter the office, Griphook is slightly surprised that Valentine is back but Killerot sees that Valentine isn't alone so he says to Ragnok "you have called for us, sir"

"yes, Mr. Romanov-Potter-Black-Beauchamp's friend here has had his magic and his abilities blocked and they need to be undone. The two goblins turn to Nate, they then turn to Valentine and arch their eyebrows making Valentine ask them "what?" They turn to Nate and back at Valentine who says "we are not going there" A throat is cleared, they turn to Ragnok who tells Nate to get onto the ritual table.

Nate does at he's told and about an hour later the blocks on Nate's abilities and wand waving magic are destroyed, letting Nate be able to use his magic and his abilities for once and for all.

* * *

The two leave Gringotts and head to Ollivander's wand shop to grab a wand for Nate, they also decide to go to Knockturn Alley to get an additional wand, just in case they need it. Mr. Olivander pops up from out of nowhere causing Nate to jump before he says to Valentine "Mr. Potter, how nice of you to visit me" he then turns to Nate and says "I haven't met your friend yet, have I?"

"no, he needs a wand, his magic had been blocked" Mr. Olivander hisses at this and says "a horrible act, to block a wizard's magic is a very dangerous thing, whoever did it will most likely end up in Azkaban"

"Azkaban?" asks Nate.

"it's the prison in the Wizarding world, it's guarded by the foulest creatures around, Dementors which young Mr. Potter can tell you are not creatures you would want to meet" Nate turns to Valentine who nods and says "they made my once fall off my broom" Nate widens his eyes and is about to say something but Valentine says to him "I'll tell you at another time, we need to get you a wand"

"yes, a wand for Mr..."

"Archibald"

"Archibald, your wand arm, please" Nate sticks out his right hand and Olivander goes in search of a wand for Nate.

* * *

An hour later and the two are leaving Olivanders and heading to Knockturn Alley. Nate's new wand is made from Rowen Wood with a Phoenix feather core. Olivander had told them both that Fawkes had flashed into his store and had given up three of his feathers for wands, the other two wands are in the store, on the shelves, ready to be bought.

The two go to Knockturn Alley where they get another wand each, their wands are actually created right in front of them, Valentine's wand is made from Yew wood and Elder Wood with Kitsune tail Fur and Horned Serpent Horn. The wand is fifteen inches long and is nice and supple, like his Holly wand.

Nate's second wand is made from Cherry Wood and Redwood Wood with ThunderBird Feather and werewolf fur as the core. The wand itself is also fifteen inches long and is very flexible, like Nate's Rowen wood wand.

Both wands have two kinds of wood used to make the wands, shocking the man who had created the wands.

* * *

The two leave Knockturn Alley and head back to the Upper East Side, they both head back to their homes, Nate keeps his wands in wand holsters, both on his wrists. Valentine decides to do the exact same with his wands as they both can use both hands to use their wands.

The next day Valentine is in his kitchen, he grabs a cup of Orange Juice and leans against the counter. Valentine starts to drift off into his own world as he starts to remember the previous day when he had met Nate and they had kissed, the cup in his hands suddenly implodes, spilling the contents of his cup onto the floor.

Valentine place the broken cup in the sink, he grabs a cloth to clean up the orange juice, he then gets up, he looks at the broken cup and chants "Restituo" and the cup is restored much to Valentine's happiness, he grabs his phone to call Nate and tell him about the spell he had cast.

* * *

A few nights later... Valentine and Nate are at the Potter Estate, under the light of the full moon the two boys are practicing their Crystal Manipulation. They are practicing creating crystals, each time that they create a new crystal, they place it aside and create a new one which they will use to decorate Valentine and Nate's houses, they practice this for the entire night, getting closer and closer together.

After they had finished their training they head to bed, they sleep together in the same bed.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon the two are sitting at the table, they are eating some lunch as they had been practicing their magic this time, using their powers and making them stronger and stronger. Nate says to Valentine "the parchment said that you are also a Kitsune, right?"

"yea, what about it?" asks Valentine.

"can I see it?" Nate asks Valentine, he clarifies by saying "your Kistune form"

"you want to see my Kitsune form?"

"yes, please" Valentine nods, he gets up from the table and releases his glamours, without the glamours in place his Kitsune form is revealed and Nate is shocked with how beautiful Valentine looks, his jaw drops and he starts to drool as he stares at the beautiful creature before him, he then says to Valentine "you look beautiful, extremely beautiful"

"thanks" replies Valentine shyly, he goes to place his glamours up but is stopped by Nate who says "don't, I want you to stay in that form"

"why?" asks Valentine.

"because you look amazing" Valentine smiles and sits down at the table to finish eating his food. The two talk as they eat

That night Valentine, as Valentine sleeps, he dreams.

* * *

 **-Dream Sequence Begins-**

 _Valentine is running down a street in a pair of shorts with a button-up shirt, he sees a shirtless Nate running towards him, Valentine runs and jumps into the arms of Nate, the two kiss passionately. They kiss for a while before the kiss breaks and Nate says "I knew it, I knew it" and they go to kiss again but they gaze into each other's eyes before they kiss again, for what feels like an eternity._

 _Upon seeing a frown on Nate's face, Valentine asks "why are you so sad?"_

 _"because, I've waited four hundred years for this, and it's not really happening" replies Nate as he cups Valentine's face with his hands, sometimes brushing his hand against Valentine's hair._

 **-Dream Sequence Ends-**

* * *

Valentine wakes up with a gasp, his eyes wide as he had yet again dreamt of Nate, he smiles and looks down to see that he's gotten an erection from the dream but he doesn't bother with it as he's too tired so he goes back to sleep.

* * *

A week later, Valentine is walking down the street, his wands in his wand holsters, not that he needs them. He walks down the street before he gets to the Met, he walks up the steps, past a group of girls. He is spotted by a brunette girl who follows Valentine into the Met, the girl follows Valentine until she loses him in the Norse Exhibit, she looks around for him only to hear a throat being cleared, she turns around to see Valentine who arches his eyebrow and asks "why are you following me?" The girl says as she walks in a seductive way "I'm Georgina, and I can help you"

"how can you help me?" asks Valentine. Georgina says to Valentine "to help with the gay rumors, not that I really care if you actually are" she starts to rub her hands over Valentine's body seductively but is stopped, Valentine is holding her arms as a photo is taken, Valentine then says to Georgina "I am gay, completely gay"

"but Nate is with Blair, and you don't want to piss off Blair"

"Blair will find that I'm not someone to anger, if she leaves me alone, I'll leave her alone but she is not going to dictate who I hang out with, am I clear?"

"yes, very clear," says Georgina getting her hands free, she then asks "you know that our photo was taken, right?"

"yea, but it's a photo of me stopping you from touching me, so, no harm can be done from it except that it shows you being rejected by me," says Valentine.

"what's your name anyway?" asks Georgina. Valentine just smirks and says "you'll find out when I'm ready" he then walks away from her smirking, his Kitsune side showing a little.

An hour later a Gossip Girl Blast is sent out with a photo of Valentine and Georgina.

* * *

The next few weeks are pretty uneventful as Valentine trains using both of his wands at the same time, a skill that no wizard had ever succeeded in, not even Dumbledore had ever done it.

Valentine heads downstairs to the kitchen, he checks the calendar and he sees that it's his fifteenth birthday, the doorbell suddenly rings. Valentine heads towards the door and sees Nate standing at the door, Valentine opens the door and invites him inside, Valentine asks Nate "what are you doing here?" he then says "I thought that you were going to be with Blair today" as he closes the front door.

"it's your birthday, dude, I'm here to give you your gift" Nate then pulls out a small blue box and hands it to Valentine who opens it to reveal a diamond bracelet. Valentine gasps in surprise at the gift, he pulls it out of the box, Nate helps him put it on his wrist and it sparks in the light.

Valentine kisses Nate's cheek in thanks and they head to the living room where Nate tells Valentine that he's been training with the wands, using them at the same time but he reveals that it's difficult, Valentine tells Nate that he too is training in how to use both of their wands at the same time. They decide to practice together in order to get stronger.

* * *

After an hour, the two hear a large cracking sound, the sound of wizards and witches apparating. The two move to the windows to see a group of at least nine people, all adults, standing in front of the house, they are all wearing robes. The group starts to walk towards the house, Nate and Valentine get out their wands in preparation for a fight, they also decide that they will use their powers if need be, their Warlock powers and their other powers, just in case they need to.

The front door opens, magically, the two boys hide behind some statues in the living room waiting for the group to enter the house. When the group enters the house Nate and Valentine use their wands to fight them, but as the two are outnumbered so Valentine turns to Nate, he nods and they quickly hide behind the statues again. They put their wands away as one of the group says "throw your wands here and come out with your hands up, now"

"not happening" yells Valentine, he and Nate then click their fingers, lighting every candle in the room along with the fireplace, surprising the group and causing them to freeze for a moment and at that moment Nate and Valentine attack, Valentine uses his telekinesis to throw a pair of scissors at the wand hand of one of the group. She drops her wand and Nate telekinetically blasts another into a wall.

The remaining seven spread out in our to surround the two, Valentine and Nate join hands and using their free hands makes the flames from the candles and the fireplace rise, the two use the fire to attack the people in the group, causing them to overheat and faint, stunning three of them.

The remaining four group together, they fire off a water spell to get rid of all of the fire so that Valentine couldn't use it again but Nate thrusts out his hands, shooting out a bolt of lightning out of both of his hands, the lightning hits two of the men as Valentine grabs one of his paintings and as Nate holds a lit candle Valentine chants "Mysticum pictura absorbuerit eum" The painting swallows the woman whole leaving a man behind, the man raises his wand and he asks "how did you do that?"

"who are you?" asks Valentine, Nate flicks his wrist causing the man's wand to fly out of his hand, Valentine then waves his hand and the man is wrapped up in chains.

"he asked you a question," says Nate before he asks "who are you?"

"I am an Auror of the MACUSA" replies the man before he says "we are here because we detected magic being performed here, powerful magic"

"well, we use two wands at the same time, so, obviously, we're powerful," says Nate, he walks up to the man and asks "what's the MACUSA anyway?"

"it's the Magical Congress of the United States of America," says Valentine, he then tells Nate "they are in charge of the wand-wavers in America, they have no jurisdiction over Warlocks"

"so, if we use our Warlock powers, then they can't do anything but only if we use our wands?" asks Nate a little confused.

"yes, that's right" replies Valentine.

"you're Warlocks?" asks the Auror in shock. The two turn to him and nod, the wizard looks shocked as a Warlock/Wizard hybrid had never been born and he is staring at two of them. They suddenly hear a woman shout "diffindo" a flash of light green appears and a deep cut shows up on Valentine's neck, Valentine collapses onto the ground. Nate rushes over who suddenly has heart pain, he tries to revive him but can't. Nate cries over the loss of Valentine as he cradles Valentine's dead body in his arms.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL HAVE GLEE AND DESCENDANTS IN THIS STORY.**


	6. Author's Note 2

I have decided to do different versions of this story.

This story will end up in a different category as I will be doing a Gossip Girl only version. The other versions will be a Game of Thrones Version, a Glee Version (three different versions of that as well), a Pretty Little Liars version, a Smallville version, a Marvel Cinematic Universe version (maybe a few different versions of that as well), an Arrowverse version, a Shameless UK version, a Shameless US version, maybe a Twilight version, maybe a Star Wars version, a Vampire Diaries version (which will include The Originals), a Teen Wolf version, a True Blood version, a The O.C. version, a 7th Heaven version, a Walking Dead version, maybe a Gotham version (which would be interesting), a Fruits Basket version, an Ouran High Host Club version, a Hunger Games version, maybe a Queer as Folk US version, a Skins version, a Vikings version (two different versions of this one), a Power Rangers version (the different versions will depend on the season that the story is based in), maybe a Lord of the Rings version, maybe a Major Crimes version, a GCB version, a Black Sails version, a Young Justice version, a Desperate Housewives version, a Riverdale version, maybe a Sense8 version, a Descendants version and an X-Men version.

The pairings will be revealed when I post each story but you're allowed to guess the pairings. The Gossip Girl version's pairing is pretty obvious but some of the others aren't. I'm pretty sure that you all can guess the Walking Dead version's pairing and the Game of Thrones and Descendants pairing too.

The Gossip Girl Version will go like this one but will remain only in the Gossip Girl Universe


End file.
